


Stolen

by JackOfNone



Category: AJ Raffles - Hornung
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, POV Third Person, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/pseuds/JackOfNone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silk sheets, champagne, romance, all stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

"When you're finished checking the mantle, Bunny," Raffles said, "you really ought to come over here and have a sip of this. It's positively decadent."

Bunny carefully set down the antique valise he had been busily trying to open and turned around. Raffles had taken a seat on the bed, idly twisting a diamond necklace with one hand and gripping a tumbler in the other.

"I see you found the jewels," Bunny said. Raffles smiled and tossed the necklace onto the sheets, where it lay glittering in the sunlight that filtered fitfully through the shutters.

"In the drawer by the bed, hidden in false bottom without even a lock on it," Raffles said, leaning back against the carved headboard. "Sit down, my rabbit," he said, gesturing towards the bed. Bunny obeyed.

"Look at this," Raffles continued, gesturing broadly with the glass. "Silk sheets, fine champagne in the pantry, jewelry that's hardly guarded, a real marble mantelpiece in the master bedroom covered with antiques...I believe we've stumbled into the house of a fellow with truly flamboyant tastes." Bunny detected a hint of wistfulness about Raffles' manner -- a touch of envy, perhaps, at the everyday decadence of the house's owner, untouched by fears of discovery and the threat of prison.

Or perhaps, Bunny thought grimly, that was merely his own muted conscience speaking.

Raffles produced a second tumbler from his coat and filled an inch of it with champagne. It bubbled into the glass like liquid, transparent gold brought to a boil.

"You've never had anything like this, Bunny. Take it. It's not in the right sort of glass, unfortunately, but any port in a storm, as they say."

Bunny took the glass and sipped the champagne gingerly. It was bright and effervescent, with only the barest hint of sweetness. It certainly tasted enticing, although Bunny had little basis for comparison.

"Since our work is complete," Raffles said with a peculiar half-smile, "and the master of this house is not due back for another two days, I think it is only fair that we enjoy his hospitality. After all, he has such exquisite taste."

It always surprised Bunny how quickly Raffles could move, when he had a mind to. Bunny had barely finished the champagne in his glass when he found Raffles with his arm laid around his shoulders; Raffles, making him shudder with his lips gently brushing his ear; Raffles, coaxing him down onto the soft, slick sheets.

"We can't do this," Bunny protested, but he was already lying on his back and Raffles's hands were undoing the buttons of his trousers with a safecracker's precision. "Raffles, please, Raffles, this isn't even--"

"Oh, Bunny," Raffles murmured, clucking his tongue. "Why not? We're already taking the fellow's champagne and his mistress's jewelry collection."

"Because," Bunny seized Raffles' head, intending to pull him away, "because it's simply not -- Anh!" Raffles' mouth, warm and slick, slid over him, and Bunny's fingers twisted into Raffles' black hair helplessly.

"Simply not what?" Raffles said. Even without seeing his face, Bunny knew that he was grinning -- a wicked grin, full of corrupt promises like the devil in an old woodcut.

"Simply not...simply...Oh--" Bunny's protests melted into moans and he bit his lip as he came, sprawled on someone else's bed, in someone else's finely furnished house, with one hand white-knuckled around a glass of stolen champagne.


End file.
